


Unexpected Occurance

by jupitardigs



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Choking, Fights, Hyperventilating, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vomiting, hyperpnea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitardigs/pseuds/jupitardigs
Summary: “Let’s hope, for your sake, this isn’t a common occurrence.”Slade is genuinely surprised as a fight between him and Robin ends up with his apprentice unconscious in his arms.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Unexpected Occurance

Robin stumbled backwards, disorientated and unsteady. His knees shook as he raised his arms back up to a defensive stance.  
“Big man, Slade.” He slurred, blinking away blood that threatened to drip into his eye.

Slade stood only a few feet away, watching Robin struggle to hold onto consciousness, amused.

“I hate to think I’ve done this to you, my dear apprentice.” He shrugged and paced forwards. “But I won’t humor myself.”

Slade reached out towards Robin’s face quickly, startling him and encouraging an unproductive attempt at protecting himself. Slade used this opening to move swiftly behind Robin.

It was too easy.

He grabbed the boy's head with his hand and slammed it into the nearest building's cement.  
Robin made a tantalizing noise, groan of pain and confusion. He slid to his knees, blood now pouring from his nose.

Slade cracked his neck, enjoying the entertainment from the fight. He walked forwards and grabbed Robin’s wrist. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Robin.” Slade pulled him upwards. “I feel it’s about time to head back. Don’t you?”

Robin’s head lolled back on his shoulders, his eyes glazed over, but as if only by instinct, fueled by nothing but raw spite, Robin’s arm came back swiftly to knock Slade in the gut.

It didn’t hurt… There was little to no strength behind it… But Slade’s eyes widened, caught off guard. 

He grabbed Robin’s shoulder tightly, and as hard as he could, yanked it backwards.   
There was a sickening crack as it popped from his socket. Robin’s eyes widened, frozen, just for a moment in absolute disbelief. 

Without warning he keeled forwards, vomiting.

His body shuddered as he gagged over and over again. Even when his stomach had completely emptied, he still heaved violently.

Slade’s smugness faltered for a moment as Robin choked out a sob between his gasps, his arms flailing outward out but grabbing nothing. 

He knelt down and grabbed Robin’s head, stilling it between his hands and tipping it back so he could see Robin’s face. 

The boy was choking, suffocating, his throat constricting against his will. His eyes were terrified, silently screaming for help.

Slade took a deep breath as he recognized what was happening. He placed a gloved hand over Robin’s eyes and the other over his mouth. Robin stiffened, his body writhing weakly, pleading for air.

“Shhhh…” Slade whispered. No amount of force could snap Robin from his state of hyperpnea. This called for different tactics.

Finally, Robin sucked in a short breath through his nose… A pause… And then another..

Robin’s arms fell to his side as he took breath after breath. His eyes fluttered closed and soon, his body was limp in Slade’s arms.

Slade’s original thrill was gone. He sat back on his haunches, before wrapping one arm under Robin’s neck and the other under his knees, picking him off the ground.

“Let’s hope, for your sake, this isn’t a common occurrence.”


End file.
